Many people experience issues during their sleep, whether due to a diagnosed or diagnosable condition such as sleep apnea or insomnia, or due to unknown conditions or environmental factors, such as sleeping in an area that experiences a lot of noise. However, it can often be difficult to identify a source or cause of poor sleep without undergoing time-consuming, uncomfortable, and/or expensive tests. These tests are often undertaken in a lab rather than in a person's home, which can easily result in the person being unable to sleep comfortably or not exhibiting the same personal or environmental issues with their sleep. In such cases, issues can go unresolved or undiagnosed.